


W1-NG5

by ThatAlienGirl666



Category: kkk - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gay Sex, Haha jk, No Lesbians Die, Time Travelling Lesbians, generally unsafe experimentation, just kidding this is pg-13, keep it in ur pants, unless...?, unsafe medical practices, unsafe technological practices, until one does
Language: eesti keel
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAlienGirl666/pseuds/ThatAlienGirl666
Kudos: 4





	W1-NG5

* * *

Paar punaselt kumavat LED riba Alberta laboratooriumi ainsa väljapääsu, pool-läbipaistva klaasukse kohalt digitaalselt paneelilt helkisid talle, et kell on kümne minuti pärast pool kuus saamas, seda siis loomulikult õhtul. Kui naine veel kolm-neli aastat tagasi ühe geeniteraapia erafirma heaks töötas, piilus ta kella poole justnimelt poole kuue paiku hommikul, sest meeletu massi töötajate, mõeldamatult kiirete projektide ja vähese ressursi tõttu hoidsid nad igal kellaajal kedagi igas laboris ning just Alberta oli öisesse vahetusse sattunud. Vast auga oma doktorikraadi vastu võtnud, oli kolmekümne aastane meeldivalt üllatunud, kui temani jõudis mõistuspärase palga ja töötingimustega pakkumine geenitehnoloogiks Set rahvusvahelise korporatsiooni meditsiini insituutide (lühidalt _Medical Institutes of Set International Corp_ ehk _Set Corp_ ehk SIC) laborisse. Ja poleks liialdus, kui öeldaks, et ta ainuüksi korporatsiooni nime pärast ‘jah’ sõna lausus. 

Alberta muidugi tol ajal seda ei teadnud, muidu poleks ta nõustunud, aga laadne kurnav režiim ei tulenenud mitte otseselt sellest, et too firma rahade ja ajaga kitsi oli, oh ei, nende ambitsioonid ulatusid ühe jalaga juba ulmeteadusesse. Geenitehnoloogia arenes, ja areneb ka siiamaani, tohutult kiiresti, maailma-muutvad läbilöömised iga paari aasta tagant, personaalmeditsiin pole enam kaugeltki tulevikumuusika. Niisiis püsides välimiselt molekulaargeneetika eralaborina, kes aeg-ajalt mõne uue võtte või tehnika lauale toob, sai _Set Corp_ 'i läbi topeltkoguse spetsialistide palkamisega (ja nende täpse arvu kuidagimoodi salajas hoidmisega) keskenduda tegelikule eesmärgile: biorelvad. 

Ning kui stereotüüpiliselt ja ülekasutatult see ka ei kõla, spetsialiseerus _Set Corp_ 'i just geneetiliselt muundatud viirustele ja viiruslikele vektoritele, mida nad, kes teab, kellele edasi müüsid, sellest Alberta kunagi teada ei saanudki. Olles töötanud nende heaks neli ja pool ühetoonilist aastat, hakkas olukord _Set Corp_ 'is alles põnevama poole triivima. Üsna varsti peale seda, kui Alberta oli oma kauaoodatud ametikõrgendust saanud ja viidud üle firma 'usaldusväärsete alamate' nimekirja, läks midagi juhtkonna ja _Set Corp_ 'i klientide vahel nihu. 

Alberta korjas oma kolleegidelt kokku nii palju, et oldi ülemaailmse skandaali äärel, kuhu ähvardati mässida nii Kapo kui ka sarnased sõbrad mujalt riikidest ning sellise situatsiooni lävel seistes oli _Set Corp_ sunnitud tagasi põrkuma. Ostes ära kõikide töötajate vaikimise, seejärel nad koondades ja laborid, kas figuratiivselt või otseses mõttes, maatasa põletades. Nii õõvastav ja ebamoraalne, rääkimata ebaseaduslik ja ohtlik, kui Alberta kunagine pealtnäha usaldusväärne tööandja kui ka polnud, oli teadlasel firmast rohkem kasu kui kahju, sest just paaril viimasel kuul _Set Corp_ 'is tegi ta avastuse, mis muutis ta elu igaveseks. 

Nii dramaatiline see ka polnud, mõtleb Alberta ja keerab mõttes ajajoont tagasi. CRISPR tehnoloogia geenide muundamisel oli juba pikemat aega tuntud ja kasutuses olnud, ammu enne kui Alberta ülikooligi astus, aga kahekümnendate alguses inimkatsete ebaõnnestumise tõttu toppama jäänud uuringud intrigeerisid noort teadlast niivõrd palju, et ta need tegeliku töö kõrvalt oma sekundaarseks huviobjektiks seadis. Edu tuli aeglaselt, esimene korralik võidukäik saabus alles 2036. aastal, aga koos sellega saabus ka aasta hiljem _Set_ _International Corporation_ 'i vältimatu kataklüsm, mistõttu pidi Alberta viimsegi kui oma raha ja aja panustama oma enda laborile, teadagi mitte odav lõbu, et lõpule viia oma enesehakatuslik eksploratsioon desoksüribonukleiinhappe ja selle osade saladustesse. 

Ja siin ta lõpuks seisab, pooleldi ta enda laboratooriumis, ümbritsetult viimase peal tipptehnoloogiaga kuskil futuristlikus kuppelhoones keset Saksamaa lagedaid rohumaid. Nimelt sinna oli olnud kõige odavam ja ka rahulikum rajada vägagi tundlikke infot ja salastatud uuringuid sisaldav teaduspark kahele. 

Mis oleks küll Albertast saanud ilma oma imelise koostööpartnerita... 

Kõlaritest kostuv vaikne muusika katkestas Alberta sentimentaalse mõtiskluse ja ta andis suulise käskluse toa automatiseeritud telefonisüsteemile, et kõne vastu võtta. 

"Jah, ma olen siin. Mis on?" küsis ta tühjalt ruumilt, samal ajal suure valge seadeldise uksel seisvale ekraanile koodi sisse toksides, "Mul on töö pooleli muidu," 

Vastuseks kajas ärev hingetõmme, vaevu hoidmas tagasi palavikulist emotsioonide voogu. 

"Mul- ... mul sai valmis. Päriselt sai valmis. Kujuta ette; lõpuks! Tule alla keldrisse kohe, kui sa saad, okei?" 

Alberta seiskus hetkeks, - _valmis?_

kuid ta suutis paari sekundiga end koguda, "Oot- ma kohe tulen, max viisteist minutit. Issand, see on uskumatu-" 

"Ma tean! Aa, ja palun võta kaasa prototüüp R-005, ma oleks äärmiselt tänulik." 

"Jah, ikka, võtan. Näeme seal," 

Alberta ohkas sügavalt ja vajus hetkeks kontoritoolile, mis käepäraselt ta selja taga seisis. Siis aga hakkas miski külmkapilaadse masina küljes piiksuma, nõudes ta kohest tähelepanu, lõpetades vaid siis, kui Alberta numbrikoodi 8383 abil mehhanismi avas. 

Keeruliste punaste juhtmete, keerdus traatide ja metallist liigestega statiivide vahelt tuli nähtavale standartsuuruses katseklaas, mille Alberta kiirelt krahmas ja korgiga sulges. _W1-NG5_ , ütles sildike anumal, _ära ava_ . Kui oleks olnud tegemist mistahes muu olukorraga, sukelduks Alberta kohe oma uue seerumi katsetamisse, kuid nüüd suutis ta vaevu laua-alusest sügavkülmast suitsupaki suuruse plastikkarbi haarata, labori uksest välja tormata ja kõige selle käigus ennast mitte jäädavalt vigastada. 

_______________________ 

Oli täielik juhus, et Katja peale gümnaasiumi lõpetamist kvantfüüsikast huvitus ja oma õpingute finantseerimiseks kooli kõrvalt ka maadluskarjääri harrastas, tänu millele ta kellegi Aldersoni nimelise makedoonlasest miljardäriga kohtus. 

Oli ka täielik juhus, et too makedoonlane oma koostööpartneritega end ühel saatuslikul ööl kallist kurgukastmest oimetuks jõi ja äsja arutluse all olnud dokumendid riigisaladustega lauale vedelema jättis, seda täpselt päeval, mil ka Katja ta häärberis aega veetmas oli. 

Lõppude lõpuks oli ka juhus see, et Katja oma võlujat äratada proovides pilgu ekslema lasi ja kogemata uudishimust iga viimse kui teksti ja graafiku läbi lehitses. Kuid kes teda süüdistada sai; kogu informatsioon oli vägagi isuäratavalt otse ta nina ette laotatud, nii mesimagusalt kutsus ennast lugema.

Ja pole üldse ime, et järgmisel hommikul oli kadunud nii Katja kui nelikümmend kaks lehekülge uuringuid erirelatiivsusteooria ajas rändamise avastustel. Või tehniliselt polnud need kuhugi kadunud, lebasid seal samas laua peal, et Alderson ja ta riigimeestest sõbrad midagi kahtlustama ei hakkaks (kes teab, mis Katjast muidu oleks saanud). Nende endi süü, et nad moonutatud koopiatel ja originaalidel vahet teha ei osanud. Alderson küll üritas Katjaga hiljem kontakteeruda, aga seda üldse personaalsematel põhjustel, kõik, mis Katja pikemalt mõtlemata tagasi lükkas ja varsti mehe hoopistükkis maha jättis. 

See kõik leidis aset kümmekond aastat tagasi ja oli üks esimesi pikemaid jutte, mida Katja Albertale rääkis. 

Mida tegi Katja nende salastatud uuringutega? Ütleme nii, et kümne aastaga sai Katja hakkama millegagi, mida inimkond alates 1895ndast aastast oli ihanud, detail, mis oli läbi aegade lugematute filmide, raamatute ja muude lugude südamik, kandev jõud või lihtsalt _deus ex machina_. Muidugi ei saanud (ega ka julgenud) Katja avalikult end esimese ajamasina leiutajaks kuulutada, sest teooria polnud ju tema avastus, algretsept ajas rändamisele võis olla vanem, kui Katja arvata oskas, ja kes teab, kui palju salaorganisatsioone seda juba ammu enne 2040ndat aastat praktikasse toonud oli. Samuti mõte ohust, mis peaks juhtuma, kui tehnoloogia valedesse kätesse satub, ajas talle hirmujudinad peale. Kuid need väga ei heidutanud Katjat, ta kavatsused ei puudutanud mingilgi määral rohkemat, kui üksainus inimene, teda ei huvitanud kuulsus ega raha (mõlemat oli ta juba kogenud professionaalse ning küllaltki tuntud naismaadlejana, Euroopa meister ja nii edasi, nagu ta oli). 

"Katja!" hüppas Alberta hääl üle kellavärkidega kaunistatud võlvlae ja raamaturiiulite või mustade tahvlitega (loomulikult kõiksugu valemeid ja diagramme täis kritseldatud) kõrgete seinte, "Ja ma juba arvasin, et mul on veel kuus kuud! Vabandage, aga mida vittu, Katja, ma tunneks end alaväärsena kui ma poleks nii uhke," 

"Aw aitäh, Alberta, ma olen ka äärmiselt rahul endaga. Aga ära unusta, see on ainult osa tööst; sinu roll on veel tähtsam." naeratas Katja oma partnerile, "Ma poleks need kolm aastat ilma sinuta üle elanud." 

"Ära ütle nii, issand. Ma kõigest disainisin ravimi Huntingtoni tõvele, igaüks vähemagi väljaõppe ja teadmistega geeniinseneerimisest saaks sellega hakkama.”

Katja vangutas pead, “Ja mispärast siis pole siiani keegi teine suutnud ravida seda väga piinarikast geneetilist haigust, mille käes kannatab kolm kuni seitse inimest sajast tuhandest? Rääkimata sellest, et kõik juhtumid lõppevad surmaga. Sa alahindad end, Alberta, sa oled geenius.”

“Ja-jah,” Alberta pea kaldus kümme kraadi paremale ja ta suunurgad tõusid kramplikult väikseks sarkastiliseks naeratuseks, kuid seda vaid momendiks, “Kui ma geenius oleks, poleks me praegu siin ja Iiris oleks elus.”

Viisteist aastat ja ikka veel suutis kõigest mälestuse mainimine mõlemad tummaks võtta, Katja koguni võpatas. Traagiline ja masendav surra kahekümne ühe aastaselt oma enda sünnipäeval, olles veetnud kaks aastat haiglavoodis liikumisvõimetuna ja krambihoogude käes, vaatamata sellest, et Iiris tol päeval oli ümbritsetud oma pere ja sõpradega, ei võimaldanud ta psüühiline seisund seda isegi mõista. Selles Huntingtoni tõbi seisneski; närvirakkude degeneratsioon, Iirise puhul küllaltki kiiresti, sest tal oli tegu noorukivormiga, kus esmased sümptomid ilmnesid juba kuueteistaastaselt. 

Aastal 2020, olles just diagnoosi saanud, suhtus Iiris enda saatusesse mõistvalt, veidi melanhoolselt, vaatamata aga tema külmale närvile paanitsesid kõik ta sõbrad end lolliks; oli jutte neerude müümisest ja inimkaubandusest, et süvauuringuteks vähegi kapitali saada, aga tulutult, sest mida ikka kamp kuueteistaastaseid nii tõsise ja küllaltki lahendamatu probleemi lävel teha oskab või saab. Ka Katjale torkas reaalne (ja, nii naljakalt kui see ka ei kõla, realistlik) idee, lahendus, vastus aastatevanusele küsimusele pähe alles palju aega peale Iirise surma, alles siis, kui ta endale Saksamaal kolmkümmend hektarit maad ja erakliku laboratooriumi ostis, et Aldersonilt varastatud teooriatega tegeleda. Eks ühel üksikul õhtul olnud ta siis pildialbumeid lehitsenud (jah, füüsilisi paberist pildialbumeid), et igavust peletada, ja sealt vahelt pudenenud polaroid Iirisest andnud talle väikese mõttesähvatuse. 

"Sa oled kõige lähim eksisteeriv olend geeniusele ja rohkemat Iiris ei vajagi." Katja tegi mõttepausi, pöörates pilgu taas oma masinavärgi poole; ei mingit uhket platvormi, kurjakuulutavaid kuldsest metallist gloobuleid ega hemisfääre, vaid üks massiivne, väliste detailideta silindrikujuline torn, mis vaevu ei suutnud kui Paabeli torn lage puudutada. Umbes kahe meetri kõrgusel (neljandik kogu struktuuri kõrgusest) paiknes ajamasina muidu mittemidagiütleval pinnal väike uks, ümar nagu allveelaevadel kipub olema. Selleni viis täiesti tavaline metallist redel, mille esimesele astmele Katja jala seadis. 

"Mul on kõik muidu valmis, kas me…?" Katja silmitses jälle Albertat, kes parasjagu valge laborikitli taskus midagi sõrmitses. 

"Oota, sa tahad kohe minna? Ma ei tea- ma tegelikult mõtlesin-"

"Ma tean, meil pole küll kiiret kuhugi, aga ma ei suuda mõelda sellele, et Iiris peaks hetkegi veel s- mitte-elus olema. Me oleme nii lähedal, miks enam oodata? Üks samm veel, Alberta, ja meie vaev saab tasutud! Mõtle Iirisele." Siis aga Katja peatus hetkeks, ta näoilme pehmenes ning ta ohkas, "Ei tegelikult- vabandust, ma poleks tohtinud nii öelda. Lõpeta oma töö, kui sa soovid. Ma lähen teen teed, kolm päeva järjest töötada - pole just parim."

Alberta noogutas aeglaselt ja tõmbas taskust välja karbikese seerumiga, selle välimust ja tähendust sisse võttes. Isegi Katja ei teadnud, rääkimata temast, kas ja kuidas ajas tagasi rändamine üldse toimima peaks, mitte tehniline pool, teooria osa - see oli selge, miks ja kuidas hunnik metalli ja muid elemente peaks nad kolmkümmend kuus aastat ajas tagasi lennutama. Aga mis saab pärast? Kas nad jõuavad kohale, kui jah, kas nad siis jäävadki aastasse 2004, kas beebi-Alberta ja beebi-Katja on ka olemas või takistab mingi veider kosmose-ruumi-aja loogika nende sündimise? 

Naine surus korraks silmad kinni, kuuldes Katja peaaegu hiirvaikseid samme endast kaugenevat. Viimane ei kandnud töötades kunagi muud peale sokkide. 

"Oota, Katja! Ma mõtlesin ümber."

Katja seisatas, "Mis?"

"Ma- vahet ei ole, lähme kohe. Ma ei suuda seda ootusärevust taluda, ma muidu hüppan alt ära. Tule,"

Nõnda läks meie kangelaste veel alla viie minuti, et redelist üles ronida (probleemiks ainult teada-tuntud asmaatikule, Albertale, kes keeldus ennast astmast ravimast, sest too olevat juba osa tema iseloomust. Või midagi.), viisteist sentimeetrit paks uks lahti kangutada ja seejärel see nende järel sulgeda. 

Silinder oli seest peaaegu kottpime (välja arvatud pisike punane tuluke ukse kohal), ime, et Katja juhtpaneelil midagi sätestada nägi. Igatahes seisis Alberta võrest alusel, mis oli seinast mõõtes vaevu meeter lai, üle ääre paistis vaid silmitu sügavik. Samamoodi ei saanud Alberta ei vasakule ega paremale üle kahe sammu teha, ilma, et ta kuhugi kukuks. 

"Võta see," Katja ulatas Albertale ümara tableti, "me ei taha ärkvel olla, kui see tööle hakkab." 

"Aaa, selleks sul siis oligi vaja lühiajalise toimega kiiresti imenduvat unerohtu- oot, mismõttes me ei taha ärkvel olla?"

Katja astus ettevaatlikult Albertast mööda, ignoreerides ta küsimust, ja vajutas seinal pisikest sõrmejäljetuvastiga nuppu, mille peale mööda seina langes kuskilt ülevalt pimedusest tema ette kitsas, aga inimese kõrgune uksega kapsel.

"Seisa siia sisse, võta tablett, kui ma ukse kinni panen. Ära paanikasse satu, kui midagi põlema läheb, hüüa 'mandoliin'. See peatab sequense'i ning aktiveerib häiresignaali ja nii edasi. Said aru?" Katja peaaegu, et lükkas Alberta vaevu üht inimest mahutavasse vutlarisse. "Edu, ma järgnen sulle kohe järgmises." 

Seejärel sulges ta Alberta sinna õudsesse pimedasse ja üsnagi klaustrofoobsesse ruumi, kus mõlemad seinad surusid talle vastu õlgu ning pea puutus vastu lage. Mugavusest oli asi kaugel ning Alberta nägi hullu vaeva, et käsi suu juurde liigutada, sest imerohi oli ju ometigi vaja sisse võtta, kes teab mis muidu juhtuda võis. 

Aeg hakkas venima, iga sekund kestis igaviku uinumist oodates. Alberta oleks tõenäoliselt iga väiksematki heli tähele pannud, kui nii silinder kui kapsel täiesti helikindel surdokamber poleks olnud. Mis materjal see üldse oli? Külm nagu metall aga samas mitte sile, liiga tekstuurne, et ka plastik olla. 

Kust Katja kogu selle kraami üldse hankis? Ta polnud kordagi nende ühisest elamisest väljunud (seda tegi alati Alberta) ega polnud keegi kuller tema teada viimase kolme aasta jooksul nende ukse taha ilmunud. Veel enam, see sama ruum oli täiesti tühi, kui Alberta esimest korda hoones viibides ringkäigu sai. 

Kas Katja ehitas selle kõik ise? Võimatu, ta oli küll tugev ja hakkaja, aga ta oli kõigest füüsik; teadlane, mit- mitte- m-

Alberta silmad vajusid, ta pea vajus- kogu ta keha vajus, aga samas ei liikunud mitte ükski ta liiges, endiselt seisis ta kokku pressitult seal samas, aga ometi kaldus ta kord sinna ja kord sinna. Midagi pöörles ja keerles, kaootiline ja lakkamatu liikumine valdas ta olemust, kohutavalt rahutu ja ärev, nähtamatu jõud kiskus ta surelikku massi igas suunas, korda mööda ja korraga, vaheldumisi, aga samas ühtlaselt järeleandmatu inertsiga, Alberta tajus end sõrmeotstest jalataldadeni, iga närv tulistas ajju konstantset impulssi kõigest ja ei millestki; talumatu valu ja leevendav puudutus, kuum ja külm, ta keel tundis maitseid olenemata maitse puudumisest, kostusid tuttavad ja tundmatud helid, summutatuna haudvaikseks kõrvalmüraks…

Kaose ja rahu vaheline tasakaal oli täpne, tunnetus ja selle puudumine olid võrdsed, nii võrdsed, et neid justkui polnud, aga samas ka olid; Alberta ei teinud vahet eksistentsil ja mitte-olemisel, ta sukeldus omaenda katastroofi idülli, lastes sel neelata kõik oma meeled peale ühe; ta silmad, kuigi ei mõistnud ta, kas tal need suletud või lahti on, ei näinud midagi peale pimeduse. Nagu väike helendav valguskiir öös või piisk tõrva lumeväljal, kumas see üle kõige muu. Kui kõike muud oligi seda sama - kõike, siis nägi Alberta vaid üht; mitte midagi, nii rahulikult harmooniline, häirivalt mitte midagi ütlev üksluisus säras läbi anarhia kui viimane lootuseraas, millest Alberta vaevaliselt kinni haaras, kestis see vaid sekundi või tervelt aastatuhandeid, tugevnes ta kinnisidee ja tahtejõud vabaneda mõnusast ebamugavusest, eraldada endas need kaks raevukalt võitlevat ja täiesti üksteisest sõltumatut poolt, surudes need üheks. 

Alberta nägemusteta visioon kadus sama kiiresti, kui see ka algas. 

Ühel hetkel oli ta igal pool ja mitte kuskil, teisel aga tundis ta surmkindlalt enda all midagi sooja ja krobelist, millel ta ka surmkindlalt horisontaalses positsioonis lamas, nägu allapoole suunatud. 

Aeglaselt liigutas ta oma käsi, mis rasked ja väsinud tundusid, nagu oleks Alberta just kaksteist kätekõverdust teinud (see oli tema jaoks palju, okei), ning vedas need vaevarikkalt küünarnukkidele toetuma, et end püsti lükata.

Istuli saamisega läks tal tükk aega, aga mitte pooltki nii kaua, kui silmade lahti saamisega. 

Pikkamööda avanes Alberta ees vaade, olgugi, et udune ja ebaterav, hämarast rannast; paari sammu kaugusel ta meeldivast istumispaigast liival lainetas tasakesi tumesinine vesi, mis ulatus kuni horisondini välja, paremale ja vasakule, nii kaugele, kui silm seletas. Liiga kurnatud ja šokis kõigest, ei suutnud Alberta koguda jõudu selleks, et selja taha piiluda; õigemini ei soovinud ta vaadata kuhugi mujale, kui vaid enda ette.

Taevas mere (või ookeani, äkki hoopis suure järve?) kohal oli pilvine, kuid ühtlaselt, ei kumanud läbi jälgegi päikesest ega kuust, rääkimata tähtedest. Nõnda istus ta seal, teadmata, kas ja mida ette võtta, puhates ja rahunedes, põlvitas Alberta tundmatul kaldal nii kaua, et kui ta lõpuks tunnetas oma luudes väiksematki jõukübet, oli ümbrus mitu tooni tumedamaks muutunud. 

Ta tõusis, silmitses veel kümme meetrit rannariba ning seejärel tasast ja lagedat rohumaad, mis sümmeetriliselt merega ulatus silmapiirini välja. Alberta hakkas kõndima, kahe lõpmatu kontraste peegelduse vahepealsel teljel, mööda rannaäärt, kuid vaevu oli ta astunud kaksteist sammu, kui temani kandus merekohinaga täidetud vaikust murdev hüüe,

"Beti!" 

Hääle omanikku otsides langesid Alberta silmad väiksele heledale kogule keset päikese käes pruuniks põlenud kõrrelisi paarikümne meetri kaugusel.

"Katja? Issand, kas see oled sina?"

Katja see oli, sest kes muu pikkade blondide juustega lühike naismaadleja oleks joostes talle käte vahele hüpanud. Albertale üldiselt ei meeldinud kallistada, aga peale jubedusi, mis ta kogenud oli, ei saanud ta ära ütelda, pealegi, Katja oli ta ainus võimalus millestki üldse aru saada.

"Kas sul on kõik korras? Kus kurat me oleme?"

Katja lasi aeglaselt teisest lahti, kuid püsis teisele siiski võimalikult lähedal. Kuigi ta tundus olevat ajarännakust paremini toibunud kui Alberta, nägi ka meie vapper kvantfüüsik üsna raputatud ja segaduses välja. 

"Ma ei tea. Loodetavasti oleme praegu 2004ndas aastas, aga kuna ma ei suutnud programmeerida täpset maandumispaika, siis võime me olla kustahes." 

"Kas sa tahad öelda, et meil oli seitsmekümneprotsendiline tõenäosus ärgata kuskil ookeani põhjas? Või keset Sahara kõrbe või antarktikat? Mis siis kui me oleks vulkaani sattunud??" Alberta võttis kahe käega peast kinni, "Ma saan kohe keskeakriisi sinu pärast, Katja."

Katja aga ei kuulanud, ta pilk oli suunatud kuhugi kaugusesse, "Kas seerum jäi terveks?"

Alberta kobas käega taskus ja avas sealt leitud karbi, kus see paiknev pisike süstal valge vedelikuga näis olevat puutumatu, "Jäi küll."

Naljakas, kuidas ta varem sellele polnud mõelnud, teine suur osa nende missioonist ning Alberta ei suutnud nii tähtsa elemendi seisukorda isegi kontrollida, vaid vahtis pool tundi taevast selle asemele. Muidugi eks ta oli üsnagi šokiseisundis ka, täiesti võõras kohas ärkamine peale väga halvasti läinud _trip_ 'i pole naljaasi. Vähemalt leidis Katja ta üles.

"Oota, kuidas sa mind kutsusid? Ma mõtlen, kas ma kuulsin midagi valesti?" 

"Sa pead silmas siis, kui ma sind hüüdsin? Ma ei tea, vast Albertaks ikka." Kehitas Katja õlgu.

Alberta noogutas aeglaselt, avas suu, aga sulges selle peaaegu kohe. Minuti möödudes alustas ta uuesti juttu, nüüd juba enesekindlamalt. 

"Aga ütle palun, kuidas me peaksime siit Toomemäele saama? Või üldse Tartusse, Eestisse? Mis päev täna üldse on?" 

Katja muigas Alberta ilmselge häirituse üle, "Peaks olema üheksateistkümnes veebruar, nädal enne igaks juhuks."

"Vähemalt midagi plaanisid sa ette." 

Nii jalutasid nad edasi, nende dünaamikaks esimesed neli tundi vastuseid nõudev Alberta ja veidi endassetõmbunud Katja, kuid varsti sulandusid nende situatsioonikäsitluse viisid ühte ning kumbki hakkas vaikselt oma mõtetes olukorra lahti harutama ja põhjendama. 

Hommikuks saabuti lähimasse külla ning meie rändurid jõudsid kohalike keele ja kultuuri põhjal järeldusele, et tegemist on Hispaaniaga. Suur aitäh paarile sõbralikule kaasmaalasele, kes lahkelt Katja ja Alberta (veidrad põhjamaalased nagu nad olid, valgetes kitlites ja nii edasi) suuremasse linna transportisid, kust nood geeniused bussiga Madridi sõitsid ja sealt otse Tallinnasse lendasid, põletades Katja rahakotti täieliku augu, isegi euro tohutut inflatsiooni arvestades. Ettenägelikud, nagu nad olid, muidugi oli Katja pakkinud kaasa rohkem kui 2040nda aasta mõistes ühe kuu miinimumpalga, kindlasti. Albertal polnud rahakottigi, arvestades, et kõige, absoluutselt kõige, eest oli maksnud viimaste aastate jooksul Katja oma nooruspõlves teenitud rahaga, tingimusel, et Alberta teda aitab. Mis mõtet oli siis isiklikul rahal, kui Katja miljonid igal pool vedelesid.

See kõik aga tähendas, et meie kangelaste finantsiline seisund oli absoluutses nullis, kui nad lõpuks jala Tartu pinnale asetasid, täielik pankrott. Õnneks polnud neil enam sellest aga midagi, nende ülesanne oli teine. 

___________________

Oli kahekümne kuues veebruar kahe tuhande neljandal aastal, kui Katja ja Alberta astusid üle Toomemäe naistekliiniku peaukse läve. Tõehetk. 

Katja oli ammu, võimalik, et isegi aasta jagu tagasi kindlaks teinud Iirise sündimise kohta kõiksugu avaliku ja ka privaatse logistilise informatsiooni, milleni ta haare ulatus. Alates täpsest sünniajast kuni palatini, oma teadmisi kasutades lõi ta täpse sündmustekäigu, mille nad mõlemad Albertaga religioosselt pähe õppisid, et kõik tähtsal päeval ladusalt laabuks. 

Üldiselt nägi plaan välja selline: Alberta ja Katja maskeeruks ja sulanduks ilma probleemideta arstide sekka, nagu oleks nad alati sinna kuulunud. Seejärel seisaks nad tähtsa näoga kuskil Palat number 13E läheduses ja kui Iirise ema oma pingutustega lõpule jõudnud on, juhiks Katja reaalsete ämmaemandate, õdede ja muude tegelaste tähelepanu millelegi muule (näiteks annaks ta kellegi sünnituse kohta valehäire või tõmbaks kellegi hingamisaparaadi pistikust välja). 

Kulminatsiooniks laenaks Alberta korraks vastsündinud beebi-Iirist, ettekäändega teda kaaluda või mõnda vaktsiinisüsti teha. Tehniliselt on viimane ju õige, tõepoolest oli plaanis Iirisele lisavaktsiin anda, et ta kahekümne üheselt ingliks ei muutuks. 

Lõpuks naaseks Iiris tagasi emme käte vahele ja Alberta ning Katja saatus naaseks… saatuse hoolde. Igatahes. 

"Appi! Abi on vaja! Kiiresti, keegi aidake!" 

Katja ülimalt läbinähtavate appikarjete (mille peale trobikond töötajaid vähemalt poole kilomeetri raadiusest kohale lendas) varjus libiseski Alberta tühja palatisse, kus minut tagasi oli uus eluvorm ilmale toodud. Iiris oleks pidanud saabuma täpselt 3.22 ja valearvestus see polnud, sest tõesti lamas voodil pruunikate juustega naisterahvas haigekitlis, süles vingerdav imik. 

"Ahem- tere." Teatab Alberta ja jääb toa keskele kramplikult seisma, korraks ta mõtted täiesti puhtaks tõmmatud, pooleldi šokist nähes Iirist üle viieteistkümne aasta, pooleldi selle tõttu, et ta kohe midagi äärmiselt illegaalset pidi toime saatma. 

"Tere-tere." Vastab Iirise ema väsinult, kuid sõbralikult, usaldavalt, "Saan ma teid kuidagi aidata?" 

"Aa- jah, mul oleks Iiris- tähendab, teie beebi oleks vaja võtta korraks endaga kaasa. Mul oleks vaja võtta. Süstimiseks. Vaktsiinid. Taolised asjad." Alberta pomises, käed ärevusest värisemas, suu kuiv ja keel iga liigutusega üha rohkem sõlme keerdumas, "Teate küll." 

"Oi, vabandust. Muidugi." Naine tõusis oma poollamavast positsioonist rohkem istukile ning ulatas ülima ettevaatlikusega oma tütre Alberta poole, kes veidi kohmakalt, kuid siiski edukalt lapse vastu võttis, hoides teda õrnalt, kuid paaniliselt tugevalt, et ta jumala eest Iirisele peapõrutust ega ajutraumat ei tekitaks. 

"Ma lähen- ma olen kohe tagasi, ärge muretsege." 

Küllap oli Iirise ema niivõrd kurnatud, sest silmapilkselt vajus ta tagasi voodisse pikali, kui Alberta uksest väljus. Koridor oli tühi ja veidi kõhe ning Katja hüüdeid polnud kuulda. Teadmata, kas see hea või halb märk on, kiirustas Alberta kõrvalpalatisse, mis teadaolevalt sellel ajal inimtühi pidi olema, mis samuti plaanipäraselt tõeks osutus. 

Siis aga hakkas kiilakas beebi-Iiris kisendama, Alberta sai vaevu ukse enda järel kinni tõmmatud, peaaegu oleks kogu haigla teada saanud lapseröövist.

"Loll, see ei ole inimrööv. Vait, beebi!" sosistas Alberta sundival, kuid pehmel toonil, samal ajal last üles-alla kiigutades, nagu filmides tehti, "Miks sul nii suured silmad on, isver, see on võigas."

Ta asetas nüüd veidi vähem karjuva, kuid ikka veel nutva tite spetsiaalsele pehmele beebilauale (selline, kus mähkmeid tavaliselt vahetatakse) ja hakkas karbikest otsima. 

"No kurat küll, kus sa oled…" pomises Alberta. Multitasking; pahna täis taskust seerumi leidmine ja samal ajal teise käega beebi hoidmine (Alberta reaalselt hoidis õrnaltühe käega lamavast beebi-Iirisest kinni, et too igaks juhuks laualt maha ei veereks või midagi) polnud lihtne.

" _Finally_." Tõstis ta karbi endale silme ette, täitsa õige asi; R-005 ka peal ja puha, kui äkki jõudis ta kõrvadeni klaasi tükkideks purunemise ballaad. Alberta kivistus ning ta pilk langes maha, kust ta sisetunne heliallikat eeldas olevat,

"Türa." Otse ta jalge ees lamasid katseklaasi killud ja pisike tükk teipi: W1-NG5, "Kurat _fuck_."

Kaua ei saanud ta sellele aga mõelda, sest koridorist kostus kellegi trampimine ning see hääl oli kindlapeale palat 13C ukse avamine, niiet Albertal hakkas korraga väga-väga kiire. Meisterlikult eemaldas ta hammastega süstlalt kaitsva plastikkorgi ja sülitas selle kuhugi lähedusse maha, suundudes terava nõelaga Iirise poole.

"Ma vabandan," 

… ja üllatavalt ei reageerinudki Iiris süstile, _küllap on tal needistamine juba veres_ , mõtles Alberta, hetk enne, kui ta tagasi koridori tormas, kus polnud ikka veel õnneks palju sagimist. 

"Kõik tehtud, mis vaja," tuiskas Alberta üle ruumi ja ulatas kiiruga Iirise ta emale tagasi, "Iiris on väga kannatlik... beebi." 

"Kes?" Kostus veel Iirise ema hääl talle kõrvu, kuid Alberta südamelöögid ta enda kõrvus summutasid kogu ümbruskaudse heli ja adrenaliin surises läbi kogu keha, ta laup ja käed higistasid meeletult, niiet palati ust selja taga kinni paugutades ei tundnud ta mingisugust süütunnet. 

Värisedes vajus Alberta vastu seina, kogu ta keharaskus äkitselt gravitatsioonile tundlikum kui kunagi varem, põrand ahvatleva lamamiskohana teda hüüdes. Tehtud; missioon lõpetatud, ülesanne täidetud, plaan ellu viidud. Kõik. Selle lause, mõtte lõplikkus saatis külmajudinad üle Alberta selja. Mis mõttes tehtud? Kuidas?

Ometigi oli enamik laabunud täitsa vastuvõetavalt; FBI ei tulnud nende Saksamaa labori uksele koputama, keegi ei põlenud ajamasinas ära, ei Katja ega Alberta ei leidnud end 2004nda aasta mõne laastava sõjakonflikti keskmest, ja mis kõige olulisem: Iiris sai ravimi. Ei mingeid eluohtlikke geneetilisi terviseprobleeme, liiga varakult suremist. 

Ja see polnud oluline ainult Iirisele, Alberta ja Katja jaoks tähendas see kauaoodatud puhkust ja rahu, lõpuks ometi said nad lahti sellest kivikoormast oma südamel. Rääkides Katjast, kus-

"Hei, te ei tohi siin viibima," Alberta piilus üle õla, kus seisis tõenäoliselt teda adresseeriv pikk ja habemega vanamees kitlis. "Teie sõbranna räägib praegu politseiga, palun tulge kaasa." 

Mõtlemata, täiesti ilma põhjuseta, lükkas Alberta end oma armsast tugipunktist seinast lahti ning tegi midagi endale absoluutselt mitte omast; ta pistis jooksu, otse edasi, tagasi vaatamata.

Adrenaliin polnud ta süsteemist kaugeltki veel väljunud, niiet ei märganud ta esimese minuti jooksul mööda haigla koridore tuisates kellegi vihaste hüüete saatel, et ta enam hingata ei saa. Tohutu hooga tormas Alberta edasi, teda toitmas vaid mingi ennekuulmatu tahe lõpuks kõigest rahu saada, mõtete torm ta peas mattis ning surus alla kõik muu, mistõttu Alberta oma eksimusest alles siis aru sai, kui ta peaga vastu uksepiita kukkus. 

___________________

Valitses tuttav pimedus, kuid Alberta oli sellest vaid poolteadlik. Ta ei mõelnud mitte midagi, võibolla mingiks ajaperioodiks teda polnudki, sest esmased mälestused alles siis, kui Alberta ähmaselt kauguses valgust nägema hakkad ning seda ei märganud ta kindlasti kohe peale tõsise ajukahjustuse saamist Toomemäel. 

Kuid tõesti, mingil hetkel säras silmapiiril, ebamäärases kauguses täpike, tuhm aga siiski eristatav ümberkaudsest valguse puudumisest, ning Albertale meenus, kuidas korra surnud ja seejärel elustatud inimesed alati tunnelit nägid, samamoodi hele lootusrikas destinatsioon just haardeulatusest väljas. Kas see tähendas seda, mida Alberta arvas, et see tähendab? Ta proovis sellele läheneda, kuid miski ütles talle, et kõndimine pole võimalik. 

Tuli välja, et liikumine polnudki vajalik, sest valguskiir otsekui ise lähenes, või võibolla suutis Alberta sellele vastupidiselt oma alateadvuse arvamusele vastu lennata, vahet pole, sest aeglaselt suurenes visuaalne pilt ta vaateväljas, eristusid isegi erinevad värvid; näiteks allpool oli joon teravat punast, mis äkiliselt lõppes ja vahetus hallikas-valge tiheda ebakorrapärase mustriga, millest lõikasid läbi püstised helepruunid diagonaalid, kuhu oli aeg-ajalt sisse piserdatud muid värve, mis naljakal kombel meenutasid molbertite jalgu, samasuguseid nagu neil kunstikoolis oli, sest keegi ei suutnud tagasi hoida akrüüli ja guaššiga kooli vara rikkumisest, aga samas-

_Mida vittu._

Alberta pilt selgenes ning nüüdseks oli ta päris kindel, et tegu oli tõesti molbertitega, ta tundis endale kõige lähemal olevalt puidulaastult ära kellegi imeilusas käekirjas maalitud 'Rander Rander Rander'-i, armsates pastelsetes toonides, unustusse vajunud detail, kuid samas nii teravalt tuttav-

Õigus, see polnud lihtsalt kellegi käekiri, see oli Teresa oma, Alberta lapsepõlve huviobjekt, tema ainuõige paariline, eluaegne armastus ja üleüldse kõige imelisem olend kogu maailmas, et ta lausa inglina mõjus, särava naeratuse ja helkivate silmadega, tema Teresa. 

"Beti? On sul kõik okei?" 

Seda häält polnud Alberta küll ammu kuulnud, kuid vere ajas keema samamoodi, nagu oleks ta uuesti hormonaalne kuueteistaastane, kes ei mõista, kuidas _kellelgi_ on nii raske aru saada, et Alberta tõesti ei soovi iialgi temalt mingilgi moel füüsilist kontakti, veel vähem kallistust iga jumala päev-

"Türa küll, Liisa, mida vittu sa jälle tahad," Alberta oli oma pead pööramas, kui ta lõpuks aru sai, et ta jälle horisontaalselt asetatud on, juba teist korda samal päeval- oota, teist korda? Mismõttes? 

"Aww, ma lihtsalt kontrollin ega mu lemmikinimene surnud ei ole!" Kõlas häirivalt vali, rõve, sündsusetu, tülgastav hääl üle Alberta, kes end püsti lükkas, et võimalikult kiiresti eemalduda tema kõrvale end sätitanud inimobjektist nimega Liisa. Valgus pimestas, niiet Alberta hoidis kätt silmadel, et oma nägemisvõimet mingilgi määral kaitsta. 

Ruumist, mille Alberta oli nüüdseks kindlaks teinud kui Tartu Lastekunstikooli peamaja kolmanda korruse maalimisklassi, kostis kellegi skandaliseeritud hingetõmme, millele Liisa kohe vastama kiirustas, "Ei-ei, ma ei mõelnud seda nii, sa oled ikka mu lemmik gf." 

"Kuulake, Liis armastab kõiki Betisid ja mitte-Betisid võrdselt!" See oli kindlapeale Iiris. Iiris! Alberta oleks õnnest hüpanud, kui ta jäsemed süldiks poleks taandarenenud, aga sellelegi vaatamata oli ta nii rõõmus ja elevil, et ta Iirise tuttavast, kuid täiesti ebaloogilisest kõnepruugist väljagi ei teinud.

"Beti asemel peaks olema Minna, _no offense_." Parandas Liisa ning läks tasasel häälel kellegi teisega rääkima, sagimise lõppemine andis Albertale täpselt momendi puhkust ja vaikust, et silmad avada. 

"Mida vittu." 

Alberta ees, tegelikult ikka paari sammu kaugusel, aga just surnust üles tõusnud Albertal polnud asja nimega perspektiivitunnetus, kõrgusid kaks suurt (tekstuuri põhjal ka pehmet?) süsimusta… kogu? Need ümara kujuga moodustised õõtsusid kergelt ja Alberta pidi südamerabanduse saama, kui talle pähe torkas, mis need õieti on. 

"Tiivad??" 

Lausus ta tasakesi, täis uskumatust ja sõnatust, suurte silmadega vaadeldes neid kaht elegantset kunstitükki.

"Mis mu tiibadel viga on?" Albertal jäi hing kinni ja ta oli päris kindel, et ta, kas surnud on või unenäos viibib, sest selline totrus võis eksisteerida vaid tema enda peas, kuna need hiiglaslikud graatsilised sulestikumoodustist olid kinnitatud MINNI KÜLGE. Uskumatu, Minni ülaseljast, abaluude juurest kasvas välja midagi nii ideeliselt imelist, kuid reaalsuses kohutavat nagu päris tiivad. 

"...miks??" Oli ainuke mõte, mis Albertale pähe tuli, sest mida muud sa ütlema peaks, kui ühel heal päeval su sõbrannale ja koolikaaslasele, keda sa ligi viis aastat teadnud ja tundnud oled, kasvavad ühtäkki tiivad? 

"Sest tiivad juhtuvad olema osa inimese anatoomiast?" See oli jälle Iirise hääl ja hirmunult tema poole piiludes avastas Alberta õudusega, et ka tal on tõepoolest tiivad olemas, olgugi et veidi väiksemad ja juustega ühtemoodi tumerohelised, "Küsi sellelt geeniuselt, kes kahe tuhande neljandal aastal pandeemia korraldas." 

See oli Alberta jaoks viimane piir, ta pea oli liiga kiiresti jälle täidetud miljoni erineva mõttega, mis kõik hingepõhjani teda hirmutasid ja šokeerisid, niiet mäletamata, kuidas ta sinna sai, leidis Alberta end vetsu lukustatuna, paaniliselt ukselingist kinni hoides. Ta ei saa välja minna, mitte praegu, mitte kunagi, mitte enne, kui ta välja selgitab, millesse ta end mässinud oli. 


End file.
